


But It Lives Forever in Reruns

by trollopfop (storyinmypocket)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyinmypocket/pseuds/trollopfop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a plan. Gabriel thinks it's been done before. (Jossed by Dark Side of the Moon, <em>really</em> Jossed by Hammer of the Gods.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It Lives Forever in Reruns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allfireburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/gifts).



  
"You know what the _problem_ with this plan is, Castiel?"

"No, but I'm certain you'll enlighten me." Castiel sounded long-suffering as usual. Gabriel really couldn't find it in himself to care.

...At least, not in a way anyone could detect. But that was the problem with family, wasn't it? You cared whether you wanted to or not. Fucking family. Or maybe _not_ fucking, in Castiel's case, and really, someone should _do_ something about that. Someone not him.

"The problem with this plan," he said, "is that it's _lame._ And the brothers on a road trip thing, trying to find their daddy and having important bonding moments along the way... Didn't someone do that already? And it worked out _so well_ for them, so you'll excuse me if I don't want to live through a rerun."

Castiel sighed and examined the wall. "Then don't come along."

"Now _that_ plan, I could get behind, except for one little detail." He nodded at the pendant in Castiel's hand. "You're sure that burned?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I was deceived?"

Gabe scoffed. "I think there was an _apocalypse_ going on at the time, and I think you were more worried about Michael's _prom dress_ going up like Fourth of July fireworks, so yeah, deceived is an option. Though it's kind of in a tie with absolute crazycakes. _Nice_ inscrutable face, by the way. If I didn't know you'd lifted that one from Azrael, I might almost be impressed."

Castiel said nothing.

"Okay, you know what? That stick up your ass is about to grow into a brand new Tree of Knowledge, and you know how pissed Dad got about the _last_ one. Ever considered finding a steady gig that's _not_ the angel thing? Getting a _life?_"

"I'd toyed with the idea, but as you just pointed out, the stick up my ass is growing into the wrong tree."

Gabriel's eyebrows flew up somewhere in the vicinity of his hairline. "And he made a funny! _Also_ kind of lame, but I think this is progress!" Gabriel waved a Tootsie Pop in the air for emphasis. Neither of them seemed bothered by the fact that it hadn't been there a moment ago, though the waitress who'd been wandering by blinked a few times and peered at them suspiciously over her order pad.

"You one a' them stage magicians or somethin'?"

"Or somethin'," Gabriel agreed. "And let me tell you, sweetheart, I'm _definitely_ looking forward to making some of your famous waffles disappear. Think I could get a double order? Extra syrup? Nah, better make that a triple. And more coffee for my brother, here."

He paused, and took in the fading bruise on her cheek, inexpertly hidden under layers of makeup. A quick look into her eyes told him more than he ever wanted to know, and... Well, someone had to do something. "On second thought... You should probably get that." He gestured at the phone, which obediently started to ring.

She looked confused, but hurried off to answer. "Pete's Waffle Palace, this is Katie... _What?_ Oh my god..." The color drained from her face, and it would've taken a much better eye than most of the humans in the place had to pick up the slowly dawning relief under the shock.

"Gabriel. _What did you do?_" Castiel was practically growling. It was kinda cute, really.

"Do?" Gabe looked innocent. "Who said I did anything? Damnedest thing, those circus elephants getting loose like that... We should go."

Castiel stood, refolding his napkin in precise quarters. "So you're coming with me?" There was the faintest hint of disbelief in his expression, now. If he kept it up, maybe he'd turn into a real boy.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. The apocalypse is over, we're still here, so I guess I've got the time to kill. One condition, though." Gabe tucked the Tootsie Pop into one cheek, and left a hefty tip on the table. Not that Katie would need it, with her husband's life insurance paying out, but he was just that kind of guy.

"And what's that?" Castiel asked, brow furrowed.

"I get to drive."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt that J.M. Torres posted on Dreamwidth (http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1417736.html), but was written for the express purpose of making my girlfriend smile.
> 
> (If anyone's curious, it worked. Love you, Aubrey.)


End file.
